walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Carriage Bar
Patton's Bar is a drinking establishment located in the unknown town near Hershel's Farm and plays a minor location for two episodes of Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The bar seems to feature an old western saloon type theme as seen from both the inside and outside of the bar. The inside of the bar features the typical bar setting with a sit-up counter, tables, a piano, bar stools, and bar decor on the walls such as pictures, posters, flags, and a television screen. All kinds of different drinks can be served here from cold beers to milk. It was mentioned in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already that Louise Bush worked at the bar on weekends by Hershel. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Cherokee Rose The bar is first seen when Glenn and Maggie go riding by it by horse to get to the pharmacy however, the two never enter the building. . Nebraska Rick Grimes finds Hershel Greene at the bar drinking when tells him about Beth and her suicide attempt. Hershel reflects thinking of a false hope and giving up. Rick argues that nothing has really changed, and people are counting on them to be strong. They are interrupted when the bar door opens and two strange men walk in, named Tony and Dave. The five men converse cordially at first, but the strangers become impatient when Rick's group will not divulge information about the Greene farm. It results in Rick shooting them both right on the spot in the heat of the moment. Triggerfinger After Rick has killed the men, night has moved in and the group are about to leave but instead get pinned down in the saloon by Dave and Tony's group. Rick tells them that Dave and Tony pulled their guns out on them first but the group begin to shoot. Rick tells Hershel to cover Glenn while he makes a run for the car. Eventually the group makes it out of the bar and noticing that the other group was beginning to pull out due to the increasing number of walkers. A shooter on top of a nearby pharmacy tries to leave but winds up injuring himself making Rick taking him back to the farm. Inhabitants Deaths *Dave - Shot in the head by Rick Grimes. *Tony - Shot three times by Rick Grimes, last bullet went into head. *Sean (Outside Bar) - Shot by Hershel Greene and devoured by zombies. Gallery Patton's Bar.jpg|The inside of the bar Patton's Bar 2.jpg|Hershel taking a drink while reasoning with Rick Patton's Bar 3.jpg|Dave and Tony walk in the bar Patton's Bar 4.jpg|Everyone sits together at the bar Patton's Bar 5.jpg|Dave finding out that he cannot go to the farm with Rick Patton's Bar 6.jpg|Dave and Tony's group approach the bar Patton's Bar 7.jpg|The shootout at the bar Trivia *The building which served as the bar in these scenes is actually the Old Sharpsburg Auction building in Sharpsburg, Georgia. *The bar is the first known location involving groups of survivors shooting at other survivors and not just walkers.